


【龄龙】你是青天的云

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 俯拾皆是的情感有什么珍贵的呢，珍贵的是想要拥抱每个无意的瞬间，赤子之心永存。





	【龄龙】你是青天的云

周六专场，王九龙张九龄周五还在非常放飞地吃喝玩乐，成都繁华闲适，随便进一家店都能充分满足口腹之欲，小孩贪嘴多吃了两口，辣的不停找纸。张九龄自己活儿瓷实，就看不惯小孩只顾眼前的样子，总想多嘱咐两句。

“咱得谦虚啊，戒骄戒躁懂不懂。”

“说多少遍了……”

张九龄上手在背上拍了一下，王九龙立马收敛，但还是小声儿问了一句：“咱还不够谦虚吗。”

“保持，保持。”

张九龄不再看他，跟完成任务似的，俩人走一路吃一路，下午了进一家店只有他们两个顾客，店员端上菜就在旁边的桌子打麻将，说着方言。

晚上郭麒麟专场，演出到一半哥俩溜进后台逛了一圈，感受到了自由。

有时候看着小园子的观众，听见助演和专场的快门声音，从录音棚走出来，台下对词儿，生活中数不清的时刻，都会想到和这样好的一个人，互为搭档，扶持成全已经六年了，即使过去并不能着陆，以为四处荒野的瞬间其实也在不自觉地依靠着对方，人世间的心怀感念。

“对对活啊大楠。”张九龄躺在酒店床上，懒懒散散地放空。

王九龙外面吃不够，还打包了一堆带回来，甜的辣的掺着也不知道到底喜欢什么，听见师哥的话打着马虎，说对啊马上就对，然后再没下文。

张九龄以为他吃东西没催，过了会儿看他没吃完又打上游戏，提高了声儿喊：“明儿是专场啊！”

听这语气还是没生气，王九龙专心跳G港，师哥还说着话自己也没敢戴耳机玩的太招摇。

张九龄坐起来凑过去，看他捡枪跑路明显对自己的话心不在焉，说：“明天不好好儿捧，战绩输多少把我打你多少下啊。”

王九龙心里一惊，活人疯狂冲自己开枪半天都没反应过来是哪个位置，马上就残血了，也没心思爬到隐蔽点儿的地方等队友扶，一手架着手机，可怜又抱怨地看着张九龄：“师哥我开着麦呢……”

“好好好。”张九龄安慰孩子，“我错了，这话得等你手机没电了再说。”自顾自的去洗澡，回来看人又开了新的一把，搜东西不亦乐乎，也不再说对词的话，直接睡了。

专场算是顺利，如果演完能下台算是顺利的话。

王九龙没偶像包袱，又生的好看，瘦下来之后每每到要唱都有些身段，整个人明晃晃的。

就是台下把逗捧的词儿刨的差不多，半段还没过完王九龙站在台上就开始心情不好，大小场子，天南海北的演了这么多，他太了解师哥的脾气，对方的状态眼神充满了各种映射，映射人生无尽可能。

被烦的接不住话，节奏也乱了，几次举手投足差点儿崩溃，举起来话筒直接对着台下让观众说，一场活儿演的稀碎，对视一眼，硬撑到演完，颇多无奈，师哥说学艺不精，字字珠玑。

结束了半天都没回过味儿来，兴致寡淡，回了后台师兄弟也没撺掇一块儿去吃饭，俩人乐的轻松，收拾了东西就坐车让给送回酒店。

坐在后座上，张九龄本来看着外面，感觉到视线偏过头，看小孩一脸惆怅地看着自己，拍拍小孩手背当做安慰，也没有多说。

黑暗中车窗如镜，城市烟火，突然觉得老话虽说“可与人言不过二三”，但其实若是心意相通，只一个眼神明明暗暗便都了然，二三也是累赘。

“师哥……”进屋蹭过来怯懦地喊了一声儿，在台上就差发脾气，没演好，师父那儿过不去，师哥这儿也过不去，觉得有错，又不觉得错在自己，有点心虚。

“你洗完澡再说。”张九龄撂下一句话便不理人，把包扔沙发上找手机。

本来就在这个氛围里如履薄冰，王九龙换了鞋就钻进卫生间。

成都热着，屋里得开空调才能静下来，王九龙进去了一直磨蹭，张九龄微博看了一圈又回了一遍微信消息人还没出来，划着手机打开和小孩的对话框，俩人成天待一起对话框都没什么内容，猛地划到前阵子歌刚出来的时候他发给自己的小作文：

我的温柔是你的，目光是你的，欢喜是你的，晴朗是你的，思念是你的，沉默是你的，心也是你的，六年之后的今天依旧这样保证着，这些通通是你的。

张九龄心里一软，几乎想着等人出来说两句算了，其实什么学艺不精都是找的说辞，左不过是气儿不顺想拐着弯压一句，就算再不对活儿，要是气氛得当，俩人也能好好儿演下来，节奏不好，错不在台上的人，可商演调侃观众，把搭档撂台上就急躁起来，张九龄始终过不去这个坎儿。

等人出来擦头发自己又进浴室把浴刷拿出来，酒店各种供应俱全，平时不觉得，现在忍不住在心里夸一句服务到位。

王九龙乖顺的由着师哥拉过来，抬头见他手里拿着浴室的长柄的浴刷，自己用不惯，刚洗澡也没拆封，刷子是实木的，淡淡的颜色，长得就没什么善意，越发心悸，眼神期期艾艾地看过去想说点什么，奈何张九龄根本不抬眼，专心拆了包装，在手臂试了试力度，便示意他趴好。

新的工具威力有目共睹，王九龙不敢这时候挑战师哥的脾气，只是单纯的怕，小腹一阵热，觉得腿软，直接在张九龄面前蹲了下来，抓着他的裤子不撒手，也不愿对视，盯着师哥的膝盖，求也不敢求。

张九龄看着他这样子有些无奈，揉了揉头发，哄他：“现在才知道怕。”

王九龙回来就绷着神儿，现下听见张九龄声音温和，心念一动，眼泪汪汪地抬头看师哥的表情，不知道说什么才对。

“趴这儿。”

根本不想知道这两句话有什么关系，还是浑身不舒服，王九龙也不起身，手不知不觉地抓的更紧，大脑的运行机制这时候总是不太争气，也是面对张九龄的时候，很难刻意去表达包装好的弦外之音，只有恳切相对的联结里，细细密密，戚戚然地告诉他，你看我知道错了呀。

张九龄掰开他手，把人拉过来，个子高在这时候什么都不体现，王九龙蹲着不肯动，终于抬眼看看张九龄的眼睛，躲闪地，皱皱鼻子，软着声音唤：“你别生气了……”

“我气什么。”张九龄说着气什么，也半分想放过的意思都没有，拉过来看人裹着浴袍，里面就穿了个内裤，没再说什么，单腿侧过身让他趴在腿上。

把浴袍撩起来还给他顺了顺后背，怕人委屈要直接搂在怀里打。

  
浴刷的刷头那侧打下来尽是皮肉疼，也是肤色白，挨几下就红的乍眼，王九龙受不了这种小孩子犯错被打屁股的挨法，耳朵都是羞怯的，刚几下还忍着，十几下就禁不住，呼吸也重起来。

“师哥……你轻点儿……”

“等会儿再喊。”张九龄口上呵斥了不让出声，手底下也觉得浴刷效果骇人，掂了掂转了个方向，用长柄的那面继续。

“呜……”

王九龙根本没有体会到师哥的良苦用心，受力面变小了疼的更具体，汗顺着鬓角往下流，空调一点用都不管。

“我疼呜呜……”

张九龄不言语，专心拿浴刷一下叠着一下打孩子，王九龙闹着玩和说正事拎得清楚，这种时候从来不装坚强，呜呜咽咽不遮掩地哭，鼻涕眼泪甚是狼狈，手伸到身后想挡着被张九龄拿刷柄打了一下狠的，不敢再探过来，抓着床单皱起来，可怜无措的样子。

《刀背藏身》序有一段写道：“刀法是防御技，刀背运用重于刀刃，因为人在刀背后。”岁月如梭，二人相处模式更感如此，纵是这种时候，张九龄也不怕他怨自己，在台上能从容地沉淀庞杂，下了台却总是板正的，二人心近，王九龙了然师哥对自己的直白温柔，很多个一瞬，很多个短暂时刻，都习惯了靠着他的安定避免焦虑，适时人在刀背后，有此处藏身。

臀上一片红肿，看着心疼，张九龄没跟他计较规矩，探身把打印的词儿从包里找出来放在王九龙面前，沉下声音，“念。”

他没明白意思，泪眼朦胧地转头看师哥，哭累了一句话都不想多说。张九龄指着那段词儿，平静地说：“台上不是乱吗，念一遍词儿吧。”

是，但是，这种状态下干什么都是强人所难。

王九龙一副放弃抵抗的态度，师哥每次严肃起来一个眼神自己就先丢盔弃甲，说什么是什么，现下更是没有多想，让念就乖乖念。

“主公上马心不爽……啊……”话音还没落就一板叠在伤上，臀腿整齐的肿起来一道道印子，可怜兮兮的，摸着烫手。

王九龙受不了这个折磨人的方式，还差几句怕是要一句一句捱，当下心慌，人趴着眼泪落下来都掉到纸上，又伸手去擦。  
张九龄无奈皱眉，轻轻打了一下，骂他：“你闲工夫这么多呢，赶紧。”

“山人八卦袖内藏……”

“将身且，且坐中军帐……”

“……”

“等候涿州翼德张……师哥啊……”

王九龙被逼迫无法，一句接着一句念，背也不是只背自己的，词记得清楚，只是基于演出环境发挥有失，因为这个挨打觉得委屈，现下眼泪擦不过来，词在哪行儿都看不清，匆匆凭着本能记忆背完这段儿，身后挨了好几下，直打得人断断续续地哭，鼻音浓重。

“继续。”

“心中恼恨诸葛亮。”

“做事不与某商量。”

说一句挨一下，王九龙期期艾艾收不住眼泪，话音不敢落，边念边用手背擦眼睛，疼的狠了，转脸哑着嗓子求师哥不要对自己这么残忍。

“你能记住吗。”张九龄把发刷换过左手上，清清淡淡地问他。

“师哥以后对多少遍我都，我都听你的呜呜……”

“你能记住什么啊。”

“我能真的啊……”手覆到臀上，王九龙吓得一抖，答着话也难以控制自己，止不住地哭。

抽噎像砸在人心底，只想快点抱起来哄，张九龄给人把浴袍裹好自己凑上去亲他：“宝宝。”

王九龙察言观色第一名，当下眼泪落的更凶，嘴唇颤了颤，拉着师哥的手臂不让走，哭诉：“你总打我……”

男孩一直都是好看的，外面恣意逞强好胜，偏是要赢，回家就坦诚的样子，面对心头好，信任依赖的人，柔软浩如烟海。

“你听我说啊。”张九龄在武装斗争之后就温言细语地哄孩子，探过身亲亲他的耳垂，王九龙睫毛还挂着眼泪，撑起来看着师哥。

“在台上要相信我，不要慌。”

王九龙陷入沉默，刚刚哭的还有点抽噎，看着他轻轻点头说我知道。

“乖。”看人听懂了自己的意思，抱起来把衣服给穿好，浴袍的带子也松松地系上，又倒了杯水端过来，忍不住摸他头发，洗了澡没干透，刚刚出汗看着快滴水了，怕着凉把浴室的吹风机拿来给小孩吹头发，摸了两把吹利索了才放心。

“我会陪着你的。”

又点点头。

“这么听话。”张九龄看这被摸的没脾气的样子觉得可爱，逗他：“学会了顺从这个世界啊小朋友，快乐吗。”

王九龙闭着眼睛靠在床头，师哥怎么揉他头发也不闹，没头没尾地接了一句：“还行，顺从这个世界我不会更快乐，但顺从你我会。”

听见王九龙嘟囔的这句，张九龄手顿了顿，直接压在小孩头顶不拿下来，定定地看着他，后来很多次回忆起温柔是如何感受到的，总是想到小孩睁开眼来拉他手的这个画面，眼底清亮。

俯拾皆是的情感有什么珍贵的呢，珍贵的是想要拥抱每个无意的瞬间，赤子之心永存。

END  
得体挺不易的，希望观众和演员都不会输给时间更不会输给世情，我还是那几句：

但愿阳光总在风雨后。

但愿风雨过后有彩虹。

但愿雁字回时，月满西楼。

祝我的角儿越来越好。


End file.
